


Tea Parties and Hulks Oh My

by SolaraMoonset



Series: The Marionette Tales [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Parent Loki (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel), Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaraMoonset/pseuds/SolaraMoonset
Summary: Marionette gets Loki to have a tea party and there's a few surprise guests. Loki begins to realize the fear of parenthood. Part 3 of The Marionette Tales.





	Tea Parties and Hulks Oh My

**Author's Note:**

> Written, edited, and posted from cell phone. Please review.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Marionette and the plot.

It's always odd to me how scared people are of some my family. Yes aunt Nat can strangle you with her thighs, but if you ask her for help on anything, she will help you. Need to sew a button? Need homework help? Need to know how to throw a punch? Aunt Nat. Seriously. Besides dad she's the person that's been there the most for me growing up. 

Hulk is another example. People keep asking how can I not be afraid of a "raging monster"? Hulk is not and will never be a monster, raging or otherwise. He can destroy anything, I'm not denying that, but did you know he enjoys tea parties? I'm talking those super frilly, gaudy boas, huge pastel hats tea parties. Although it was by pure accident we found that out. 

It was going into my third week in the tower. After the incident with Uncle Clint, dad was very protective. He was by my side nearly the entire time. He decided it was too dangerous for me to meet anyone else, so I had only caught glimpses of others before being rushed away. Uncle Clint popped up randomly with toys and sweets. He said he messed up and needed to appologize. I was too young to really understand that the knife thing had scared him and he didn't want me to be scared of him or any of the others in the tower. Bored and a little lonely, I had asked dad if we could have a fancy tea party, with brightly colored boas, big hats, and most importantly, people. He was confused until Uncle Clint explained what I wanted. Afterward dad agreed, stating that Stormie, uncle Clint, and uncle Tony would join in the festivities. 

"Alright Marionette, everything is ready, I'll go collect Stark, the oaf should be here in just a moment. If you need anything, just ask FRIDAY."

"Okay Mr. Loki."

"Marionette, ... you don't have to call me Mr. Loki, you can just call me Loki or if you like, you can call me father." I thought about it for a moment.

"I've never had a father before. Can I call you daddy?" Dad's eyes watered, his smile gentle as he nodded at me. Without another word to me he left. About ten minuets later alarms started blaring. I had no idea what they meant, I shirvered on the couch. A roar sounded in the distance, and seemed to be coming closer. Steel doors began to slide down, closing off the common rooms. With another roar, Hulk came bursting through one before it closed all the way.

"Mr. Hulk?" I whispered, my lip trembling. He turned in my direction, seeming surprised to find me. 

"Mr. Hulk! I'm so sacred! I don't know what that noise is and Daddy's not here!" I wailed and launched myself at his leg. I clung to him and sobbed as he looked down at me.

"Not scared of Hulk?" He asked after a minute.

"You're big but that doesn't make you scary. Can I stay with you until Daddy comes back? I know you'll keep me safe." I sniffed. Hulked hmmed at me and nodded. With a gentleness few get to see, Hulk picked me up and sat on the couch, me in his lap.

"What's that?" Hulk pionted to the bright pink tea set on the table.

"Daddy and me are gonna have a tea party."

"What's that?"

"We get dressed really fancy with feather thingys and big hats and big shiny plastic jewelry and big pointy shoes with heals and we sip tea and talk fancy and stick our pinkies out and eat cookies! I love cookies! I'm Marionette by the way. Do you love cookies, Mr. Hulk?"

"I'm not sure Hulk has ever had cookies before." Hulk and I turned to the vioce. A beautiful woman with short red hair walked slowly up to us. "You ok big guy?"

"Hulk go to tea party. Eat cookies."

"Yippy! Mr. Hulk's coming to my tea party! Do you wanna come too, pretty lady? Daddy doesn't let me meet new people because Mr. Barton was bad." The woman smiled at me. 

"How was Mr. Barton bad?" she asked kneeling in front of me. 

"I'm not sure. Daddy and Mr. Storm were very mad when I met him. Maybe becuase be didn't use a cup?"

"Do you think it had anything to do with the knife in his hand?" I thought about her question.

"No. I don't think so. Why would Daddy be mad at Mr. Barton for that? Adults are allowed knives." Her eyebrow rose at my answer.

"Not all adults are allowed knives. My name is Natsha. I think I'd like to come to your tea party. Lets get dressed up while we wait on your Daddy." I sprang out of Hulk's lap and hugged her.

"I made two new friends today!" I sang and danced around. Finding a neon purple boa I squealed and ran to Hulk.

"Mr. Hulk! Mr. Hulk! This one's so pretty, do you want to wear it?" I held it out to Hulk. 

"Pretty." Hulk agreed taking it.

"I'm with her, everything's fine. We're getting ready for a tea party. You can kill the alarms." Hulk and I looked up at Aunt Nat. she had a hand to her ear and wasn't looking at us.

"He's here too... no, getting ready with us... Tell that overprotective snake _she_ tamed _him_ before I got here." 

"Miss Natasha, is that Daddy? Can you tell him I made new friends? And that our tea party is going to be awesome!"

"Did you guys get that?.... Marionette, your Daddy is on his way, should we finish getting ready?" Aunt Nat smiled and held out her hand to me. By the time Dad and the others made it to the common rooms Hulk, Aunt Nat and I were all in big bright hats and covered in boas; we each had at least three on. 

"Daddy look! I made friends! Hulk's really nice and Miss Nataha's super pretty! This is the best day!" Dad stared open mouthed looking from me to Hulk and back again. 

"It's nice to see Hulk being ... friendly." He said in a strange vioce. He wouldn't stop looking between us.

"Tiny Friend." Hulk pat my head. Stormie laughed and claped dad on the back.

"See Hulk is an ally."

"Hulk, I trust you'll take care when you're around my daughter?"

"Hulk no smash tiny friend. Tiny Marionette. _Fragile_ Marionette." Hulk stressed. Dad nodded.

"We have an understanding."

"So _Mr. Barton_ , I hear you were 'bad' when you met my solnyshko." Aunt Nat put an arm around me. Uncle Clint slowly backed away.

"Shit... Nat, let's talk about this..."

END

 

**Solnyshko is a Russian term of endearment meaning something like small sun.


End file.
